Scar and Skull
Scar and Skull were a pair of thugs hired by Meadow to kidnap the Secret Six so her dog, M'Lady Moonbeam, would have the chance to win the International Dog Show in Mukluk Gardens. When Meadow, as the Cat Creature, creates a distraction, Scar and Skull moved and kidnapped the Secret Six while Moonbeam, disguised as Scooby, frightens Scooby and Crissie. Scar and Skull also took Scooby to avoid leaving any witnesses as Moonbeam takes Scooby's place to lead Mystery Inc. astray. Scar and Skull took the dogs to their hideout, an run-down warehouse, where the two locked them in cages while waiting for further orders from their boss, however, Scooby got out and escaped with the Secret Six. Upon finding out, the two thugs traveled through the woods to search for them. When they saw the dogs going down the river, they attempted to catch them, however, it was botched and the two ended up dangling above the riverbed hanging on to each other with Skull holding onto the car's winch and Scar gripping the rocks. After Meadow was exposed as the Cat Creature and her plan foiled, she, along with Scar and Skull, were arrested. Scar and Skull later became victims of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Personality Scar and Skull are serious, stern, and aloof. They are loyal to Meadow and follow her orders without questioning. Scar seems to take into account of avoiding mistakes, as they kidnapped Scooby to avoid any witnesses, even though Scooby's a dog it's his unique ability to speak English is the reason why they took him. Scar and Skull are also cruel, as they were placing the Secret Six in a burlap sack, and Scar dragged Scooby away by the collar. When Scar and Skull were at their hideout, they placed Scooby and the Secret Six in cages. Scar even told Scooby they were planning on getting rid of him. Skull hates dogs, as he banged the cage the Secret Six they were in just for whimpering and yelled at them to be quiet. It's implied Scar and Skull are greedy, as Meadow hired them to kidnap the Secret Six so Moonbeam would have a chance of winning the dog show. Skull has in interest in tinkering with gadgets as he was seen tinkering with a remote control van. He even made six remote control cars. Scar seems to get a tad annoyed with his hobby as he questions why he does that. Skull seems to be prideful and gets rather offended if his skills are being questioned as he got frustrated when Scar questioned him. Ironically, this lead for Scooby to use them to help him and the Secret Six escape. Scar and Skull also seem to be a bit clueless. This happen when they were putting the Secret Six in the burlap sack, not knowing there was a hole in it while Scar kept putting them in the bag without the two of them knowing for a brief moment. This came up again when Scar and Skull fail to notice Scooby's other unique physiology as he got himself and the Secret Six out of their cages, and didn't know when Scooby tied Scar's shoelaces together. In spite of Scar and Skull's aloof nature, when they get in a helpless situation they'll be frighten as when Scar and Skull are holding onto each other while dangling over the riverbed with Skull holding onto the car's winch and Scar gripping the rocks, Skull told him not to let go of the rocks while Scar told Skull not to let of him. Relationships Powers and Abilities Death Trivia Quotes |-|Scar= |-|Skull= Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Males Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animated Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters